Cutiemarks
by PinkamenaDianaPie
Summary: Applebloom finds out that her best friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle have gotten their Cutiemarks, but she doesn't have hers. What happens when you can never get what you need the most? WARNING! Grim Dark!


Applebloom skipped to her clubhouse to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Again, they were going to try to earn their cutiemarks she happily trotted up the steps to the brightly colored house. The youngling was humming the tune "Cutie Mark Crusaders," as she opened the door. There was Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in the center of the room. They looked nervous as their eyes darted around the room. "Howdy guys. What's going on?" Applebloom asked. "Uh well," Scootaloo whispered. "You see…Applebloom," Sweetie Belle interrupted. "What in they hay is going on? You guys are acting more nervous than a vampire in the daylight." Scootaloo walked up with Sweetie Belle to Applebloom, who was very confused. Sweetie Belle cleared her throat, "Apple, we have some news for you." Scootaloo gulped uncertainly, beads of sweat forming on her head. They showed their flanks and Applebloom gasped. They both had their Cutiemarks! Scootaloo's Cutiemark was a purple and orange scooter with a lightning bolt, similar to her idol's Rainbow Dash. Sweetie Belle's Cutiemark was a black Treble Clef. "We got them this morning. We were afraid to tell you." Applebloom had tears welling up in her orange eyes. "What?"She asked. "Aww, Applebloom. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll get yours soon." Sweetie Belle cooed, but before she could lay a comforting paw in the other filly's red hair she ran away defeated. "I've got to talk to Princess Celestia; she'll know what to do." Applebloom thought as tears streamed down her face. She ran fast all the way to the castle. She panted as she approached the large Pegasus guards sweat dripping down her mane. "Name?" One of the blue guards requested. "I'm Apple –Bloom. And I need to talk to the princess." All of a sudden the door opened and Celestia appeared. "Hello Applebloom. Why are you here?" The filly ran into the Princess' arms. "Oh Princess! Everyone I know has their Cutiemarks, but me!" She wailed and then added "Please get me a Cutiemark." The mare nodded her head sadly. "I'm Sorry Applebloom, but I can't so that. A pony must find out what they are good at before they get their Cutiemark." The pony interrupted, "But I'm not good at anything!" Celestia hugged the small earth pony and whispered in her tan ears reassuringly, "I'm sure you are. Just believe in yourself. I know you'll get yours. Do you understand Applebloom?" She looked her, her eyes puffy with tears. She hung her head low and muttered,"Yes Princess Celestia." Soon, she was in Twilight Sparkle's house. "Let me do a test on you to make sure, I actually do think it's weird that you haven't got your Cutiemark yet. Do you have the list of all the things you done?" Twilight asked and Applebloom handed her the list of 10,00 things she had done to help earn her badge of armor. "Doctor, baker, scientist, singer, costume designer, apple seller, and even a pet sitter." She threw the list away and said "Well that's everything a pony can do. There is only one more thing I can do." Confused, Applebloom looked up. "Ouch! Twilight! That hurt!" Applebloom yelled as Twilight took out the needle to test her blood. Spike giggled but was instantly silent when Twilight elbowed him. "I'm sorry Applebloom." Twilight sighed. "What is it?" Applebloom questioned. "There is a possibility of you never getting your Cutiemark." There was a pause and Twilight hugged Applebloom. "I'm sorry kid." She cooed. "But-but why?" Applebloom whimpered. "I don't know. Why don't you see Doctor Whooves?" Slowly crying she nodded. "Okay Twilight." The purple unicorn hugged the young filly tightly. "Oh don't worry you never know. You're cutie mark might come." She reasoned. "I sure hope so Twilight." She murmured silently. As she walked to the office in the early sunset she spotted Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon on the grass jumping rope and giggling wildly. Then they spotted their class mate who was trudging on the sidewalk, head down, and unruly scarlet hair in her face. They smiled mischievously and circled her. "Hey Applebloom. I see you haven't got your Cutiemark yet." Silver Spoon insulted. Diamond Tiara cackled. Applebloom suddenly noticed that it was night out, probably 8 or 9 o'clock. No one was out on the streets. Just the three young ponies. Applebloom's anger was rising. Now it was Diamond Tiara's turn to pick on her. "You are such a dweeb Applebloom. You will never amount to anything." She hissed, and then together they shouted "BLANK FLANK!" Applebloom gritted her teeth as she saw the two ponies roll around, giggling hysterically. Her face reddened and her pupils dilated. _"Cutiemark or no Cutiemark, I am not going to be made fun of forever."_ She thought to herself then something, deep in her subconscious mind snapped. Pure rage and hatred filled her body, mind, and heart. "SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT ME!" She screamed. The two fillies stood dumbfounded, mouths agape. She bucked Diamond Tiara in the face crushing her skull. Blood poured onto the sidewalk as Diamond Tiara fell to the ground, dead. Silver Spoon screamed and tried to run away but Applebloom caught her tail. "Applebloom! I'm sorry! It will never happen again! Just let me go." She cried. Applebloom stared at her intensely then said, "You're right. It won't happen again." Her eyes were the last thing Silver Spoon saw before Applebloom bucked her stomach. She died quickly. After a minute of standing in the silence with an occasional 'hoot' of an owl Applebloom looked at the ponies she had just brutally killed . After a moment, she galloped home. "_Oh no Oh no what did I just do? Over a cutiemark? I'm a killer."_ The thought raced through her mind as her ears rung from the ponies screaming out in horror as their former classmate ended their existence. She looked at her home, the Apple Family Farm. She sneaked in through the window, knowing her walking would wake up the relatives. She crept up to her room and shut the door. She lay down in the middle of the floor, diamond tears trickling down her tan cheeks. "I've got to have my Cutiemark, I need it." She whispered to herself. She looked across the room with her blurry orange eyes. That's when she saw it. Her pen and notebook, and a scapel used to cut apples. She knew what she had to do. She slowly stood up, her legs wobbling. Applebloom jotted something quickly down on the paper and grabbed the scapel. She slowly made an incision into her skin while red blood started to trickle onto her tail. She closed her eyes and continued…The next day Applejack woke up "Where the buck is Applebloom? I haven't seen her since she left too see Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." She asked herself and opened her door. "Oh my God Applebloom!" She screamed. She ran to her sister, who was on the floor dead. Blood poured from her flank as there was a heart shaped design incision into her skin. There was a piece of paper carefully folded next to her. Applejack carefully picked it up and unfolded it. Tearfully, she read the note. _"Applejack, my dear sister. I finally got my Cutiemark."_


End file.
